


Order Up

by Bead



Series: Bead's Original Poems & Such. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/pseuds/Bead
Summary: I bolted upright from a nap and this came out.  I know it's weird. But it's how it feels.Haven't been to a Waffle House in years, but some things never leave you.This original work is not for reproduction elsewhere by anyone other than the writer herself and does not have written copyright permission.
Series: Bead's Original Poems & Such. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615810
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Order Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series apparently about my struggles with my currently not fully diagnosed/treated non-epileptic seizure episodes I have that have become increasingly severe over the last decade and simply...well, I've been mostly homebound for about the last five years.
> 
> Apparently, I got a big mad on after my last dismissive neurology consult and it broke the writer's block.

Order in.

You try, you do.  
Get all the words out in the right order. Say what they need to hear in the right way to  
turn around and present you with what you’ve ordered: help. 

But they cut you 

Sports medicine  
orthopedics  
neurology  
psychiatry  
rheumatology  
psychology  
gastroenterology…  
ologies  
of ologies  
words without end, Amen.

Tiny pieces 

telling anyone who seems like they know what to do with  
these ingredients but it’s, there’s so  
so I’m  
cut up  
little bits.

Put to the heat.

My table is littered with “It’s a thing but it’s not my thing” and “you may have to learn to live with it,” strewn about. Inedible.

I try again and again to show, to say, no, _this_ is what it’s like. 

A flip around the grill not really hearing,  
assembling the order absently,  
the white coat friendly frowns “too much of this medication affects your gait,”  
brazenly alongside the apologetic wrists of “We do not have your full records.” 

So you don't know...

You don't even...

But these meds got me to here. It took hours. Sitting. To get here.

My voice is gone before I can...even. 

I. 

I. 

I know words still sizzle from your lips, but 

I 

can’t…

You hand me a card. I nod when I should. 

Scattered, smothered and covered. 

Hash.

**Author's Note:**

> One of Waffle House's advertising campaigns used the phrase "scattered, smothered and covered", a reference to hash browns ordered prepared with onions and cheese.


End file.
